<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yuto's Sick Day by iaMDarWiN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422287">Yuto's Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaMDarWiN/pseuds/iaMDarWiN'>iaMDarWiN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HAPPY ENDING THO!, I promise, Kino and Wooseok will fight anyone for Yuto, Multi, Other, Slight Misunderstanding, Yuto loving hours, angsty, anxiety / panic attack mention, sick! Yuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaMDarWiN/pseuds/iaMDarWiN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto gets sick. That's the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yuto's Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a one-shot I wrote one day. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuto looked at himself in the fogged mirror in the practice room. He looked worn out and tired. His hair sticking to his skin from the sweat dripping down his face. He had his sweater open, trying to bring at least some cool air to cool down his body. He had stayed late to practice his dance moves, wanting to fix his mistakes from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During practice, Kino pointed out how he was behind, how his form needed work. He knew the shorter wasn’t being mean, it was just Kino trying to perfect their group dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t help but feel like he was holding back his team. Everyone had it down, even Hongseok. However, he somehow kept messing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone offered to stay and help him but he insisted they go back to the dorm and rest. He wouldn’t want his members to stay behind just for him. They deserve to rest, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, trying to find the strength to do one more run-through of the dance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One more, then he can go home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or so he kept telling himself that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went over to turn back the music and stood in his position preparing to start the dance again. That’s when a wave of nausea hit him. He groaned and blinked a few times feeling his vision blur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” he breathed out as he collapsed on his knees. He didn’t feel good at all, his body protesting from the practice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried lifting his head but it felt so heavy. He managed to lay down on the floor, trying to catch his breath as he felt himself go in and out of consciousness, nausea hitting him harder each time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea how long he was out but when he felt he could at least head towards his phone he noticed what time it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>5am.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone should be here soon, he tiredly thought as he managed to lean against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should probably start heading back before anyone finds him still here. He suddenly felt cold, as he reached to zip up his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck was he getting sick? He couldn’t afford to get sick. Their comeback was soon. He would fuck up the whole group. They needed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They did, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, they’ll be fine without me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he hung his head between his knees. They were always fine without him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his mind getting hazy as a small feeling of dread started to creep up. They didn’t need him. They had-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuto?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto slowly brought his head up and saw Wooseok, looking at him with worry etched on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had Wooseok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was he doing here anyway?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wooseok?” He mumbled furrowing his eyebrows. “It’s early...why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I should be asking you!” Wooseok frowned, dropping his bag near the door and going over to Yuto. He crouched down and gently placed his hand on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re burning up. Have you been practicing since last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto nodded tiredly, leaning into Wooseok's touch. His hand felt cold and refreshing against his hot skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuto...I’m gonna call Hui. You need to rest. You’re probably getting sick from over-exhaustion.” Wooseok said, taking his phone out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, please Wooseok, he’ll get mad” Yuto pleaded. “I just need a few minutes and I’ll go home...I’ll tell Hui okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooseok let out a small sigh, giving into his hyung's wishes, “Promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooseok nodded and sat next to Yuto, “I’m staying here until you’re feeling a bit better, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto let out a small hum and closed his eyes. He leaned against Wooseok as exhaustion finally took over his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he opened his eyes, he wasn’t in the practice room alone. He had Kino touching his forehead with several people surrounding him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kino?” Yuto said, in a tired and raspy voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuto- oh thank god you’re awake,” Kino said, letting out a small sigh. “We tried waking you, you’re burning up-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry...I had to tell them.” Wooseok said to Yuto, who was putting the pieces together slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dread that had subsided when he was sleeping was slowly creeping up again as he looked at the other members, “Ah- I-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hui held his hand up stopping Yuto,” I don’t want to hear any excuses right now. You’re going home and resting. I already told the manager that you’ll be missing today’s practice”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hui, I can still dance plea-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No excuses.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto felt a slight pang in his heart hearing that. A part of him knew it was just Hui trying to care for him but he felt a bit hurt. He wanted to put 100 percent effort into this comeback. Why wasn’t that allowed? This was just a stupid fever,  he was sure it would be gone soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t realize how his heart started to speed up. He noticed Hui was talking to Shinwon and how the boy ran out of the room. Yuto tried to read Hui’s expression as he spoke to Kino and looked over at him. Was he upset that he needed to go home? He must be, of course he was. Any leader would be upset that he’s bringing the team down- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuto?” Yuto blinked at Kino, who had squeezed his shoulder a bit, bringing him back to reality. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto nodded slowly and shakily took a deep breath, “Yeah…I...I’m sorry”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kino furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Hui who was a bit shocked. “Whoa Yuto, we’re not upset at you. You just need rest. That’s why I’m telling you to go home.” Hui quickly explained, trying to clear up any misunderstandings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an important part of our team Yuto. Without you, we won’t be able to complete any of our performances. You need to take care of yourself for us” Kino said, giving Yuto a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto looked at the two and nodded. He couldn’t help but feel a bit happy hearing that he was important.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re just empty words.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A small voice in his head said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The car is here,” he heard Shinwon said, running back into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hui nodded,”Wooseok is going to help you to the car. Text us when you get home okay?” He said, giving Yuto a gentle smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Wooseok and Kino’s help, Yuto stood up and went over to grab his bag. He felt wobbly on his feet, and his vision was still blurry as he sluggishly made his way to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t someone go with him?” Hongseok frowned, not liking the idea of Yuto staying alone in the dorm with a fever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can go,” Wooseok volunteered. “I finished writing my rap and I can’t do much without Yuto…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hui nodded,” Text us if it gets worse, okay?” He said a bit worried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were they going to be okay…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try to get home early today,” he said, making a mental note not to stay late in his studio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooseok nodded and gently grabbed Yuto by the waist to hold him up, “come on Yuto let’s get you home”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were in the car, Yuto leaned against Wooseok’s shoulder and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was glad he was going home with someone and not alone. However, he felt bad taking Wooseok away from everyone. “I’m sorry” he mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what? Being sick?” Wooseok said, running his fingers through Yuto’s hair. “No one can help that. Besides, you gave me a free day” the younger snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto smiled a bit, hearing Wooseok’s laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get to the dorms.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto woke up in his bed, all hot and sweaty with a headache coming on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where was he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned as he slowly sat up, trying to figure out where he was. He looked around groggily, realizing that it was his room- when did he get here? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to stand up from his bed, gripping the bunk bed pole for support as he headed towards the door. He really wanted to shower. He felt so icky and disgusting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he reached for the handle, he could hear faint voices outside the door. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to decipher what was being said. However, for some reason, he couldn’t understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door and completely regretted doing so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light of the hallway shined brightly, making Yuto’s head hurt even more. He groaned as he closed his eyes, hoping that would ease the pain a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing outside the door was Jinho and Kino. They both look shocked to see Yuto up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” Jinho said. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto’s head was hurting too much to put the energy in trying to translate what they said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“[What did you say?]” Yuto responded in Japanese as he slowly got used to the light of the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinho looked at Kino, concerned and confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuto...Can you understand us?” Kino said a bit slower. “[Is your head hurting a lot?]” He asked, pointing at his own head and using the limited Japanese he learned from Yuto.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto blinked and let out a shaky breath. He shook his head, “[It hurts a lot…]” He admitted.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kino nodded and held up some pills that he had been carrying. “Take these.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto looked at the pills that were handed to him and nodded tiredly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinho tugged on Kino’s shirt, “Tell him to take a shower after he takes those. Maybe that’ll help him a bit” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kino nodded and took the glass of water Jinho had in his hand, giving it to Yuto. “[Shower after you take these, okay?]”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto nodded again and took the pills, hoping the headache would subside quickly. After he downed the water, Kino helped him get to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“[Just yell if you need anything okay? Jinho will come and drop off a change of clothes, so don’t lock the door]” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kino saw Yuto nodding he quietly closed the door behind him, leaving his friend alone in the bathroom. Once Yuto was alone, he slowly started to take off his sweat-soaked clothes. He let out a shaky sigh as the air hit his hot sweaty skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this really because he overworked himself? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached up and turned on the water, putting it on the coldest setting in the hope to cool down a bit. He held onto the shower bar, not trusting himself in the slippery shower, as he entered and let the water cool himself off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so tired...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>This feels so nice</em>, he thought as he closed his eyes. He slowly slid down to his knees, not trusting himself to stay on his feet.  He didn't realize he had fallen asleep in the shower until a loud knock woke him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a small whine as he looked up. He just wanted to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh...that's right. He was still in the shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the door open and his name being called out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuto?! Are you okay?” It was Jinho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto nodded as he didn’t move from where he was. Normally, he would have died of embarrassment of anyone walking in on him but this time was different. He was just too tired to care. For once, he wanted to be taken care of and reassured that everything would be okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Yuto...you were showering with cold water…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the water stop hitting his skin and look up to be met with Jinho's soft look, “Come on...let’s get you some comfy clothes on you,” He said softly as he helped him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto felt a warm towel wrapped around him as Jinho helped him out of the shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your head feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better,” Yuto answered as Jinho also helped him into some clean PJ’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know...You can tell us if anything is on your mind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto looked at Jinho hearing this, “I know hyung…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, if you need any help, we're here. We’re always here. So don’t do it on your own.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto didn’t know why but he wanted to cry hearing those words. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinho smiled softly at him, “Want to cuddle with the others? I know that always makes you happy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds nice…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both left the bathroom and headed to the living room where Wooseok and Kino were laying on the floor watching a movie. They both looked over and saw Yuto come in with Jinho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooseok was the first one to get up, going over to check on his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuto, how are you feeling?” Wooseok asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit better,” Yuto said quietly. "My headache went down a bit..."<br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kino patted next to him, “We’re watching Avengers, come and lay down with us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooseok gently grabbed Yuto’s arm, “Yeah, maybe spending a bit of time with us will help?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto smiled and nodded joining them. Wooseok gestured to him to lay down which he gladly did while Kino patted his leg so Yuto can use it as a pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Yuto was all comfortable Wooseok pressed play on the movie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kino gently combed through Yuto’s hair as he watched the movie. He could feel Yuto’s fever had gone down, which made him happy that the medicine was doing its job. Yuto let his eyes close as he let out a small sigh of relief as his body finally relaxed. For once he wasn’t thinking about anything negative. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This was nice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinho had slipped away to go answer a phone call from Hui. When he came back he was met with Yuto fast asleep as Kino and Wooseok both made shushing gestures at their Hyung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinho smiled and sat on the couch, glad Yuto was finally resting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>